Urum Iduz
Urum Iduz is a democratic socialist state and one of the most powerful members of the hierarchy. They are most famous for their almost religious devotion to nature and their love of the natural human spirit. Culture Dwellings "Roundhouses" define not only the architecture of Urum Iduz, but also the entire framework of their society. Once their nomadic period ended, the Iduz began to build subterranean structures to escape the frigid cold of their native homeland, located near the homeworld's arctic circle. The designs eventually evolved into the basic'' Iduz roundhouse'' that is still used today. An Iduz roundhouse is arranged somewhat like a wheel. There is a central hub, a series of corridors branching off from this hub like "spokes," and then an outer ring that encircles the entire structure. The central hub is reserved for communal rooms. In small roundhouses, this may be limited to a single mess hall and hydroponic garden. In larger structures, this can also include recreational lounges, theaters, swimming pools, a medical bay, and other shared facilities. The outer ring of the facility, which is connected to the hub by multiple corridors, is reserved for private residences. Larger families are granted multi-room suites, while single or dual occupants are given a one-room living area. People escape to their suite for rest or quiet moments, but the Iduz typically spend most of their time outdoors or in the central hub socializing with fellow residents. The outer ring of the facility is also home to the roundhouse's entrance - a tunnel that connects to the surface and can be sealed shut if an external threat presents itself. Complex roundhouses may have multiple rings and/or levels to accommodate larger populations. Roundhouses pump in air from the surface (if available), and grow their own edible plants in hydroponic gardens. Small roundhouses are often shared by one or two extended families; large structures may be shared by a wide variety of residents. Roundhouses are built in stages and gradually expanded (if terrain allows) to allow population growth. Roundhouses are traditionally built underground. In temperate and tropical climates, however, Iduz will built surface settlements that are structured similarly to roundhouses -- residential zones encircle community buildings and attractions. The largest Iduz cities often resemble an interlocked series of rings when viewed from space. Social Structure As they tend to live in close quarters, the Iduz maintain very close relationships. The center of social life is not the "nuclear family," but rather the "roundhouse family." While parents have the ultimate authority over their offspring, raising children is considered a community affair. The Iduz feel that having one couple/parent assume total responsibility over their child can cause unnecessary mental stress. Every adult in a roundhouse has the ability to wrangle young people into submission if they are acting up. The children of the roundhouse are looked after by whichever adults are not currently at work - a task that is sometimes taken on full-time by the retired members of the community. As traditional oral storytelling is still an active part of Iduz society, there is typically at least one loremaster in a roundhouse that amuses young people with fanciful folk tales. The Iduz have always been egalitarian and give all genders, races, and creeds equal rights. They are matrilineal, preferring to track their heritage through the mother's line. Gender Roles Their egalitarian nature also extends to social gender roles. While other cultures may have a strict division of labor between men and women, the Iduz prefer to focus on the individual and their unique abilities. Making use of one's natural gifts is something to be admired, and any suppression of aptitude is thought to be a personal tragedy. Women are commonplace in hunting parties, the military, and other traditionally "male dominated" careers. Men are just as readily found working as cooks, tailors, caretakers, and personal assistants. Even professional-level sport teams include athletes of all genders. Individuals are measured by their skills rather than their exteriors. At the same time, equal rights also means'' equal treatment,'' and weakness in any gender is frowned upon''. '' Women are expected to pull their own weight and handle their own problems, so men do not go out of their way to assist them unless it is a necessity. Female insecurity and demure behavior are considered unappealing. An Iduz woman would be offended if men opened doors, paid for their meals, or gave them other forms of special treatment simply because of their gender. Women cannot slap/hit men unless it is in self-defense. An unprovoked strike is considered assault and will be met with legal consequences or a counterattack -- men have no qualms about punching a female if she's the one to start a fight. Iduz women fully expect this, and look down upon foreign females who start a fight, get struck back, and then start crying about it. Women are expected to have their own careers, and dedicated housewives have never traditionally existed in Iduz society. Likewise, a woman will not put up with the idea that she is meant to do all of the domestic work, and will promptly leave a man who expects her to do more than her fair share of the household chores. Men are expected to mend their own clothes and cook meals. Male chauvanism and domestic violence are met with swift retribution, as the Iduz have no tolerance for either. Machismo is an unappealing trait among Iduz men, who are meant to be as modest and diplomatic as any other member of society. Humor, rather than "swag" or bravado, is considered attractive. Third gendered persons have always been included in Iduz culture since the start of recorded history. They were considered lucky, as they had been blessed with traits from both conventional genders -- and were thus viewed as "more complete" humans. In ancient days, they often served as community mediators and spiritual leaders. In modern times, the Iduz hold them to the same standards as any other gender. Disposition The Iduz are known for being simultaneously "warm" and "cold" toward guests. They are welcoming - engaging people in friendly conversation without hesitation - and readily share their food and resources. However, because communities are so close-knit, the Iduz maintain certain barriers between themselves and outsiders. These barriers often go unnoticed by visitors, who see only surface cordiality, but an Iduz cannot be pressed to talk about certain personal subjects in the company of strangers. They always keep one eye open for trouble. Because of their wintery homeland, the Iduz grew used to wearing layers of clothing. Nudity was reserved for the privacy of one's bedroom. As a remnant of these olden days, the modern Iduz are known for their bashful modesty when it comes to their own naked bodies. This can result in a great deal of teasing if they're around more liberated foreigners. Rite of Passage All urums maintain a characteristic "rite of passage" for their young people. The Iduz do not have proper military conscription, but, in order to be considered an "adult," every healthy young adult must pass basic training and an outdoor survival exam. Basic training teaches people to use weaponry and understand elementary battle tactics. The outdoor survival exam involves leaving an individual in a wilderness - at least a two week walk away from home. The individual must then find their way back home using only basic survival gear. They must hunt and forage in order to find enough food to last them the trip. They must also construct their own shelters. This exam is conducted during local summer to avoid hypothermia. All individuals taking the exam are given a tracking device. In the event of an emergency, they may signal the examiners for a swift extraction from the testing area. If the survival exam cannot be performed due to environmental factors (such as living on a space station or a planet with a hostile atmosphere), then citizens will instead perform additional physical and military training. Education The Iduz maintain educational standards which must be met by all citizens. Mathematics and the sciences make up most of the Iduz education system. While art and storytelling are praised, the Iduz prefer that these subjects are studied at home, feeling that "standardized" art instruction merely trains people to create art in the same way - hindering potential creativity. All Iduz are required to graduate from university. All education is paid for by the state. In addition to scholastic endeavors, all Iduz are trained in outdoor survival and other "practical" skills, including: hunting, cooking, sewing, construction, and other forms of crafting. The Iduz are meant to be able to survive off the bare necessities, so sustainably harnessing the resources found in nature is a top priority. Focus on both practical skills and scientific thinking make the Iduz educationally well-rounded, though other urums may not see this due to their preference for the simple things in life. Spirituality Like most large urums, religious beliefs amongst the Iduz can be quite diverse, but the majority follow the philosophies of pantheism - they see the universe itself as a deity. They think that everything is a vital, inter-connected component of existence, from the smallest sub-atomic particle to the largest spiral galaxy. As such, they do not believe that humans reign above other animals, and they treat all species with dignity and respect. They feel that morality was defined by humans rather than the divine, and operate under the premise of treating others like one would want to be treated themselves. They believe that if you "feel" that what you're doing is wrong or causing unnecessary harm - such as deliberately making someone cry - then it is an action to be avoided. Most Iduz do not believe in an afterlife, but they do support the idea of reincarnation - at least in some capacity - based on the scientific concept that all energy merely transfers form instead of fading away. History Origins The original members of Urum Iduz hailed from the northern mountains of Eshduri's western continent – a harsh land characterized by tundra, glaciers, and heavy snowfall. They were initially nomadic hunters that followed local herds on their migratory routes during the warmer months, hunting and scavenging to stay alive. In winter, the Iduz retreated to permanent residences. Their land was colonized by the Satu Dushea Empire during the later portions of the Iron Age. Satu Dushea was a maritime power from the south-central ocean, but their ships had reached nearly every shore on the homeworld by that time. They established a small northern colony known as Salledo that bordered ancient Iduz lands. The early Iduz were heavily influenced by their arrival, and many of them began to adopt colonial customs. A large sliver of the Iduz population moved out of the mountains and down to the richer coastal regions, where they freely intermarried with Salledo residents. Eventually, the original Iduz ceased to be a sovereign power and became full-fledged citizens of Satu Dushea's great civilization. At this point, Iduz culture might have disappeared had it not been for their great pride and their skill at surviving in the wild. Pride kept traditions alive, and the people of Salledo allowed them to maintain most of their customs. Young Iduz went off and learned how to endure nature's wrath, and grown men became valued elite warriors in the local military. The Foundation of the Urum Salledo eventually overshadowed and outlasted their forerunners – acquiring independence after the systematic economic collapse of the Satu Dushea Empire. Salledo came to dominate most of the western continent, landing them in an intense rivalry with the eastern powerhouse known as the Republic of Andurra. After the invention of trans-continental flight, the two powers became locked in a heated global war. It was a long and bitter conflict that claimed many lives. The Iduz continued to be used as elite soldiers, pairing their traditional survival capabilities with modern technology. They could last indefinitely in the wild, attacking and striking long after all other regular units would retreat due to lack of resources. They won many key victories over Andurran forces, even coming to blows with the ancient Midnum, who were used in a similar capacity by Andurra. Salledo was ultimately conquered by Andurra in the dawn of the digital age. The new “province” of Salledo was in a state of economic turmoil following the war. For the first time since the arrival of civilized powers, many of the Iduz left their permanent homes and returned to the mountains – while money was scarce, ancient game remained available to hunt. In a twist of fortune, the Iduz became some of the most well-off members of society following the severe economic downturn. They were fit, had plenty of food, and avoided the rampant crime found in big, ruined cities. Andurra collapsed several decades later when it became impossible for one power to manage so many rival cultures. The urum system was then invented, promising every stable culture autonomous sovereignty within an organized “hierarchy” of states. The Iduz united as an urum – officially becoming Urum Iduz. While the original members were all part of the ancient nomadic bloodline, Iduz philosophies quickly attracted various groups displaced by the end of nations. Many socialists appreciated their society, as it was largely based on sharing resources without going to the spartan extremes of Urum Midnum. In addition, former members of international green parties were instantly drawn to the Iduz love of nature. Although the population swelled, it remained small in comparison with many of the other initial superpowers. Warhounds of the Zalag Urum Iduz initially lacked the infrastructure necessary to build a competitive economy, so they volunteered to become the dependents of Urum Zalag - then just a middle-weight urum - which had its origins in the peoples of Salledo and Satu Dushea. The amicable history between the Iduz and Salledo was largely responsible for this union, but similar philosophies – socialism and progressive mixed capitalism, respectively – made them a stable pair. In exchange for monetary support, the Iduz offered the Zalag their men (and now women) as elite soldiers. The world remained peaceful for many generations after the rise of urums. During this time, the Iduz were used to train Zalag soldiers in the art of outdoor survival. The battle prowess of the Iduz would first be put to the test during the period of instability following the growth of the urums. Without a hierarchy to keep the newborn states in balance, various societies began to jostle for power and rattle their sabers in the first arms race since the collapse of nations. Border skirmishes became commonplace, and the Iduz found themselves on the front lines defending the territory of Urum Zalag. Iduz soldiers were essential in performing discreet raids in harsh terrain and became the soldiers of choice for operations far beyond enemy lines. These early conflicts were put to an end with the formation of the urum hierarchy at the end of the year. As the Zalag were primarily the mediators of the hierarchy, the Iduz did not see further action for some time. Their next test would be nothing less than the potential end of human civilization. During the dawn of the space age, the Midnum ascended to the rank of high urum. They were immediately challenged in the parliament by Urum Zani, who felt that their ascension was unjust. The situation snowballed out of control, and the Midnum, incorrectly presuming that they were about to be attacked, launched a preemptive strike on their rivals. Hostilities reached a climax when the Midnum peppered the homeworld with nuclear weapons - an event that would be called the Midnum Genocide. The post-apocalyptic world was ruled over by the Midnum, who successfully clung to their position after the onset of nuclear winter. The other urums organized a resistance and, after a few generations, a rebellion. The Iduz - with their homes traditionally underground - maintained a sizeable population compared to other states, and became frontline soldiers in the war against the homeworld's new overlords. The conflict came to a close after the capital - Anduruna - was retaken by the urum coalition. The Iduz, having weathered the storm better than most other states, rose in rank and influence. When the hierarchy was reordered following the end of the war, they attained full independence and became a ruling urum. The Iduz-Kankal War Once independent, the Iduz increased their sphere of influence -- winning over many of the societies that had once been close allies of Urum Kankal. Feeling threatened by these developments, the Kankals attempted to goad the Iduz into war. After a prolonged period of military buildup and saber-rattling, the tension snapped. Full-scale war broke out. As they possessed the world's most advanced technology, Urum Kankal anticipated a swift victory over their more simplistic neighbors. There was certainly a swift victory, but it was not theirs. Urum Kankal had trained to fight in conventional conflicts - with radar, missiles, and all the other military "standards" at the time. The Iduz preyed on this by luring them into the mountains. Using a combination of carrier hawks, runners, fire signals, and other ancient techniques, the Iduz were able to coordinate assaults without using modern equipment - thereby flying "under the radar" of their advanced foes. In the final battles, the Iduz unleashed their full fighting force, including armored vehicles and weaponry provided to them by their allies, Urum Zalag. The Kankals were crushed within a period of two weeks. The war secured the position of Urum Iduz in the hierarchy, but it created a lasting rivalry between the Iduz-Zalag and the Kankals. Interstellar Colonization The Iduz were reluctant to move into space following the advent of interstellar travel. They were the last urum to accept human longevity augmentations, as they felt it was a perversion of the natural genetic code of their ancestors. They eventually came to the conclusion that they would die out if they did not perform the augmentations. Some modern Iduz still do not look fondly on the decision to embrace biological enhancement, finding sorrow in the fact that "natural" humans no longer exist. Colonization became a priority after Eshduri's population reached an uncomfortable twenty billion. As the Iduz are fond of open terrain, having a new world to explore was a promising goal. The Iduz secured their first colony long after their rivals, but were quick to spread to other systems after making their first extrasolar landfall. The Iduz have the fifth largest territory in the hierarchy, though their population density is significantly lower than the other major urums. Current Conflict The Iduz did not support Urum Sakir's rise to the rank of high urum, but had little say in the matter. Though initially opposed to the joint settlement of Izina, the Iduz agreed after listening to the advice of their peers from Urum Zalag. Urum Iduz is more concerned about the Kankals, who have been stressing their already delicate political relationship. The Iduz expect a declaration of war at any time, but refuse to make the first move. Saber-rattling continues to dominate their relationship. Category:Urums